Poison effect
by Eralane
Summary: Dante x Nero x Vergil - Oneshot - Vergil and Dante return from a job, wounded and poisoned. On the next morning they get to see what kind of poison it really was, and how it affected the two half-devil twins... Rated M for sex, hah.


Don't ask, I wanted to write a threesome ;_;

* * *

><p>Vergil took a better hold of his brother as he walked towards Devil May Cry. Dragging the body around in the rain was getting harder by the minute, and his vision was starting to blur and breathing become heavier. He cursed in his mind as he pulled the door open while trying to keep unconscious Dante on his back. He walked in, dripping water everywhere, not bothering to close the door behind him. A stinging pain lingered on his side and some blood leaked out on every step he took. For some reason he wasn't healing, just like Dante didn't. As he walked to the staircase he ran into Dante's mate, a young part-demon male called Nero. He looked up at the boy, panting heavily.<p>

Nero stared at the twins, eyes wide open with growing fear from seeing Dante passed out and dragged around by his older brother. "Vergil..." he gasped. "What happened?"

The blue twin coughed. "Take the other side. Help me carry him upstairs", he ordered with a tired voice.

Nero did as the man had asked, and helped Vergil carry his unconscious lover upstairs to the bed. He pulled off Dante's coat and shoes and unbuckled his belts and straps, removing them as well. As he opened his shirt, he saw several, unhealed wounds all over his torso that were no longer bleeding much. "My god... Vergil, please tell me what happened! What's going on, why isn't he healing?"

Vergil panted heavily, holding his side. He leaned on the doorframe as he looked into the bedroom. "It's poison... Seems very... strong..."

"... Vergil?" Nero turned to look at the man.

The room spinned in Vergil's eyes, darkening at an alarming rate. The voices got blurred and his vision was cut off entirely as he felt himself fall forward, but not hit the ground, and suddenly it was completely dark and silent.

Dante gasped heavily as he woke up. He stared at the roof, panting and sweating as his eyes adjusted to the light and allowed him to see. He looked around the room, recognizing it as his own bedroom. He had gotten back home, somehow. Vergil must have brought him... The last thing he could recall was passing out in the rain after slaying one big annoying devil. He sat up on the bed and looked down on his torso and noticed some medical tape here and there. He pulled them off and saw traces of blood on the other side. Dante snorted and looked back down on his body. Something was different... His hands were different too, smaller, somehow.

The door opened and Nero stepped in. He looked really relieved when he saw him. "Dante... Thank god, I was so worried, I thought-" His relief soon turned into confusion and a strange expression. "... Dante?" he asked.

Dante stared at Nero with a confused face. "Yeah? What is it?" His voice startled him a little. It sounded lighter, higher than usually. Dante jumped up from the bed and was going to walk past Nero downstairs, but stopped as he realized that the height difference between them was nearly gone.

"You look... Young", Nero spoke and studied Dante's face. "Like... Really young, about my age I guess..."

"... Oh no... Oh... shit, kid... What...?" Dante stuttered and pulled up his pants a little. They had become too big for him. Damn it. He rushed downstairs and directly to bathroom so that he could see himself from the mirror. The man staring back at him was indeed himself, but not the version he was used to seeing. Rather, a 19-year-old version with no stubble and less muscle. He pulled his hair with a really shocked expression. "What happened to me?" he whimpered when Nero walked in. "Why am I 20 years younger than I'm supposed to be?!"

Nero looked at the, uh, no longer older man. "Well... When Vergil brought you here last night, he said you had been poisoned... And... Then he fainted, so I put him into his bed... And I guess he's still asleep.

Dante groaned and leaned on the sink. "It's the poison... It must be... The effect should wear off, right?"

"I... Don't know. I guess?" Nero shrugged. He looked at Dante's body. "So... this is what you looked like when you were my age... ... Not bad", he smirked.

"... How can you be like that in a situation like this!?"

"Dante, relax! It's alright! If the effect doesn't wear off until, let's say, two days have passed, then we'll try to do something about it. Don't stress it, you might already be back to normal tomorrow", Nero said and put his hand on Dante's shoulder to comfort the man. "Try to ignore it. It'll be fine."

As the two walked out from the bathroom, a shout calling Dante's name came from on top of the stairs and Vergil ran down to the two, pushing Dante against the closest wall. "What the hell did you do to me!?" the man growled. His hair was down like Dante's and he, too, was only wearing his pants. His voice was also higher, and apparently had been poisoned as well, since he was suffering from the exactly same effects as Dante. That explained the fainting.

Nero stared at the two as Dante explained his brother that it wasn't his fault and that the poison from the demon from the night before had changed them. "... There's literally no difference..." Nero mumbled with a smirk and earned a stare from both twins. "The only thing that separates you two right now is the color of your pants. You're like two peas in a pod."

Vergil grunted and swept his hair back. "How are you planning to get us back to normal?" he asked Dante, who just shrugged.

"I'd say we listen to the kid and wait it out. It's got to wear off some time, right?"

"Damn it..." Vergil muttered, also pulling up his pants that were now too big for him. He sighed and walked back upstairs, informing the two others that he would go dress up.

A little later when Dante was also dressed, wearing a plain t-shirt while Vergil wore his own black vest despite it being too big for him, the three all sat down in the main room eating pizza Nero had ordered and playing poker.

"Guess what would be interesting?" Dante asked. "Strip poker."

Nero snorted. "Nah, you'd just lose immediately. Where's the fun in that?" he said and put his cards down. "Three of a kind."

Dante sighed as Vergil laid down a Full House. "Nothing..." he said and put his cards on the table.

"Told ya", Nero snickered. He collected everyone's cards to mix them again and stopped halfway when he noticed that Dante threw off his shirt. "... What are you doing?"

The red-jeans-man smirked. "I'm stripping."

"But we're not playing st-" his sentence was cut short as he was taken aback by young Dante's abs. He still looked sexy as fuck, just in a different way than his older self would. This Dante seemed more... wild. Nero coughed slightly and swallowed. "You know, just... do as you please..." he stuttered. 'This is not the time to get turned on, Nero', he reminded himself, 'snap out of it!'

Rest of the game went rather well for Dante, he didn't win, nor did he lose any rounds, but always ended up somewhere in the middle while either of Nero or Vergil won and lost. It wasn't long until they were all shirtless thanks to Dante's act of turning the game into strip poker, last one to take off his shirt being Nero.

As the boy stood up to pull off his shirt, Dante leaned forward with a devilish smirk on his face. "Hey, kid. I didn't think you'd get hard **this **soon", he snickered, making the boy blush like hell. "No no, it's okay", he murmured and stood up to walk closer to Nero. He pressed his thigh between the boy's legs, making him squirm a little, trying to avoid any extra friction on his groin.

Vergil looked at the two and stood up. "Yeah, looks like it's time for me to go away now, give you two some privacy...", he mumbled and picked up his shirt and belt to leave.

"No, wait, Vergil..." Dante said. "... Come here." His twin stopped and slowly walked to him.

Nero groaned and tried to struggle a little. "D-Dante, what are you doing!?" he yelped.

"Remember that little twin-kink-dream you had?" Dante murmured in the sexiest way he could. "You're going to love this... We can blame it on hormones... or the poison", he chuckled and guided Vergil to take Nero's backside.

"W-What...!? D-Dante..." Nero moaned as Dante continued to grind his thigh against his crotch. He was so hard the pants felt painful. Gosh... Vergil standing behind him and touching his body didn't make it any easier. He felt a warm lick in his neck that made him shiver with excitement. Dante's hands wandered down and groped his ass while he licked Nero's collarbone, the blue twin working with his neck and the other nipple. Vergil's other hand traced his stomach area, teasingly reaching for his belt but not even trying to unbuckle it. Nero could hear the older twin chuckle as the teasing made Nero groan, begging him to just undo his pants and ease the awful tightness. "F-For fuck's sake..." he moaned and leaned his face on Dante. "This is t-taking too long..."

"Oh?" Dante chuckled. "Alright then..." The man kneeled in front of him and unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants completely, exposing his hardened cock. Dante tossed Nero's pants away and took a few slow strokes on him, making the boy jump slightly and back off to accidentally lean on Vergil. Dante smiled as he took the boy's dick in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it while sucking on it, maintaining eye contact.

Nero groaned and gripped Dante's hair. He looked away and closed his eyes, Vergil's hands and tongue making him wriggle and feel even more pleasure than just a blowjob would give him. He could feel that the man behind him was getting hard as well, panting into his ear and holding the boy close against himself. The skin contact from their naked upper bodies was just too much, and Nero tried pushing Dante's head away. "N-No, stop...!" he moaned. "If you keep it up I'll ah..! I'll come...!" he practically screamed.

Dante only smirked before sucking harder on the dick in his mouth making Nero moan and squirm. Dante pulled away just in time to have the boy come on his face and chest. He licked his lips, tasting Nero's sperm. The boy leaned on him for support as he stood up from the floor, once again pressing himself against him. "That's enough foreplay..." he murmured and undid his own pants, pulling out what had been growing inside. He picked Nero up from the ground with help from Vergil.

Nero tied his arms and legs around Dante as he was positionsed on him. "...Vergil's looking..." he panted, embarrassed.

"That's fine", the other smirked and lowered Nero on himself, making himself slide inside him. Nero gasped and took a better hold of Dante. "You're all wet in here... So slippery", Dante chuckled.

Nero blushed. "D-Don't say things like that!"

Dante laughed. He reached down to Nero's ass, spreading it with his hands. That's when Nero realized he was actually being held up by the other twin. "Hey Vergil..." Dante murmured. "Here."

Nero's eyes widened in realization. "No. No no no, it's not going to fit! Dante, you idi- ah!" his sentence was cut short as another hard cock was pushed inside him from behind. He heard a groan leave both Vergil's and Dante's mouths as they were both now inside. Nero held onto Dante's shoulders tightly and gritted his teeth at the sensation. Both twins combined felt way too big inside him, but somehow the painful stretching and the completely filled feeling were pleasant and his body soon adjusted to their size, to some point at least.

"God..." Dante moaned with a smirk. "I'm going to start moving now... Vergil can either stay as he is or do the same", he said and pushed himself slightly upwards, hitting Nero's prostate directly.

The boy groaned loudly and leaned on Dante even more. He could feel how both twins kind of just thrusted against him, forcing him to move up and down on them. He was so turned on he could barely stand the steady pace they were keeping up. He wanted more, faster, harder... His wish was soon granted as Dante sat down on the nearest couch, pulling him and Vergil down with him. He was now sitting on Dante's lap, his ass towards Vergil who seemed to realize what his brother was planning, and started pounding into Nero with greater force and speed than before, making both him and Dante groan in pleasure, as Dante no longer had to do anything but sit and enjoy. Nero screamed, not knowing if he should chant Dante's name or Vergil's, or maybe both.

"Fuck", Dante mumbled against Nero's neck. "It's so good but so weird", he panted and moaned quietly. He took Nero's dick in his hand and started stroking it with a pace that matched what Vergil was doing.

Nero moaned at the feeling, receiving pleasure on both ends and being fucked by both identical twins at the same time. It was like from a porn tape. He looked at Dante's face, seeing that he was close to coming. His stamina wasn't like his older self's. He then looked over his shoulder to see Vergil, whose otherwise pissed off expression had changed to a faint blush and enjoyment. He wasn't far either. Nero groaned and clung onto Dante tighter, chanting his name quietly in his ear, pushing the man to his limit and making him come inside him with a moan. He could feel his ass being filled with warm liquid as Dante continued moaning thanks to the movement from Vergil that didn't allow him to rest. The moans from Dante that had started to sound like whimpers caused shivers of pleasure to rush over the boy's body. "You're so... Cute... Dante", he managed to speak between moans. He had barely finished his sentence when a sudden hard hit on his prostate made him arch his back and scream, as he once again came on the red twin's chest.

The tightening that happened around him when Nero came made Vergil groan. He thrusted deeper and harder, getting yet another scream out of the boy. He held onto the boys hips as he came inside with a growl, all the white stuff leaking on his and Dante's thighs.

Nero moved upwards, pulling both Dante and Vergil out of him, semen dripping out on the floor and Dante's lap. He had trouble catching his breath after what had just happened, and he clung onto Dante for support. The atmosphere was really drunk-like. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep on the couch.

**On the next morning**

Dante walked downstairs with a messy hair and an awkward expression. He had returned back to his late 30's self, which was good, of course. Even the stubble had grown back. He walked to Nero crouching on the floor near the couch. "... Morning, kid... What're you doing?" he asked.

Nero sighed. "Uh... Cleaning after yesterdays incident..." he mumbled with a blush. His hips hurt more than ever, which wasn't really a surprise if you think about it. It was really awkward in the room. "So uh... How's Vergil...?" he asked.

"He's awake, and back to normal as well... Though, he refuses to come out of his room, crying over some lost dignity, or something..." Dante mumbled.

"... I feel bad now", Nero groaned.

"Yeah, I get it... We should just... pretend this never happened and never talk about it again, deal?"

"Deal..."


End file.
